My paranormal Romance
by channy456
Summary: my first story so hope you enjoy it i'm not good at summaries...
1. introducing

**My paranormal Romance**

**Hi this is my first fic so hope you enjoy!**

**Well I don't own Sonny with a Chance….**

**I thank **

**Moniquelovesbooks andstories for being such a good friend**

**And **

**swactwiligh14 for inspiring me to make a story thankyou guys**

introducing

Chad's POV

Hi there my name is Chad Dylan Cooper I live in LA but I'm not yet famous YET. I have friends who are crazy because we get in troubles a lot so _now _Were standing in front of monroe's abandon house you want to know why they say that its abandon well it was a year ago

_FLASHBACK _

_there was a mother and daughter well the mother's name is connie and the daughter is sonn. sonny is a year younger than me. one night__A__man__entered__their home and killed sonny and connie and when the police men are investigating they heard a girl crying they search the house and it turns out that it was coming from sonny's room they saw sonny's spirit beside her Mother's dead body one of the police men slowly touched sonny and she look at him and shouted then he police man got killed and with that no one bothered sonny's and connie's house but you will see that everyday there's food outside their door because their neighbor are Chinese people you know Chinese people they believe inspirits and stuffs_

_End of flashback_

So now were standing outside of Monroe's house and me and my buddies and they just dared me t stay 3 nights inside of monroe's house because I'm the only one who don't believe n ghost she passed away a year ago okay she's already in her coffin rotting okay….

At night…

K chad 3 nights and the 200 bucks are yours so remember the plan- I cut trevour off

Yeah yeah if I heard something get the camera and take a picture so now I'm ready for 200 bucks I said with a smirk so I went inside the house and turn the lights on well its normal just need a little cleaning and it will do I walked around th house and I feel like someone is watching me I shake it off and I got bored so I turn the tv on and watch a little after Mackenzie falls I turn the tv off when I stood up I heard a cryin girl I look around the house and I saw SONNY on one door I opened it and saw a Girl sitting in the corner so I kneel next to her and she stop sobbing she look at me and I cant help to smile cause she's pretty but her eyes are red and puffy

Hi…hi…hi I shuttered like an idiot and I think I saw her smile

She screamed at m and after that she looked confused..

A…are you not scared? She asked me I shook my head she stood up and went downstairs and I follow her

Don't you know who I am she asked I simply shook my head still astonished by her beauty

Well I'm sonny monroe I'm a ghost she said while staring at me

No your not I answered

How and why are you not scared? She asked

One your too beautiful two your talking to me and three I don't believe in ghost I said with a smirk

So where can I sleep ghost girl I said mocking her

Wait sleep? Here? Why? She keeps on asking

Dare and 200 bucks I said

Oh n the couch and boy please don't tell anyone I'm alive sonny said

Call me chad and my lips are sealed I said

K chad you know for a cute boy your kind of brave she said

Wait sonny if you don't mind me asking why did you became a ghost? I said and I saw her smile turn into a frown

Well you know the man who "killed" us he's my father he got home drunk and when he was chasing my mom with a knife my mom yelled at me to hide n the closet and don't get out no matter what so I cant do anything so I just have to watch her….. m..mmy ddad caught my mom and he stab her a lot of ttimes she said while she's sobbing I pulled her into a hug and rub her back

Shhh I'm sorry…. That's all I can say

**That's the end of my first chapter hope you like it…**


	2. first day

**hi I'm back…..**

**I do not own swac**

**Chad:same here**

**Me:you sad?**

**Chad: no**

**Me: why?**

**Chad: cause I'm the greatest actor of our generation peace out succkka!**

Chad's POV

I woke up this morning hearing music but not just any music…. Its like an angel is singing about her broken heart and its coming from sonny's room so I decided to walk in

You've- oh hey chad she said stopping her song when she saw me

Hi umm what are you singing if you don't mind me asking… I asked

Oh no its okay I don't mind…. Well it's a song I made she said

Can you sing it for me I asked wanting to hear her amazing voice

Fine she said defeated…

Listen well she said while strumming her guitar

Tell me what to do about you  
>I already know I can see in your eyes<br>When you're selling the truth  
>'Cause it's been a long time coming<br>So where you running to?  
>Tell me what to do about you<p>

You got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>But you don't know what to do

Tell me what to do about you  
>Something on your mind<br>Baby all of the time  
>You could bring out a room<br>Oh yeah  
>This day has a long time coming<br>I say it's nothing new  
>Tell me what to do about you<p>

You got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<p>

But you don't know what to do  
>You think about it<br>Can you ever change?  
>Finish what you started<br>Make me want to stay  
>Tired of conversation<br>Show me something real  
>Find out what your part is<br>Play it how you feel

Tell me what to do, about you  
>Is there anyway, anything I can say<br>Won't break us in two  
>'Cause it's been a long time coming<br>I can't stop loving you  
>Tell me what to do about you<p>

You got your way of speaking  
>Even the air you're breathing<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to do believe in<br>You've got the world before you  
>If I could only show you<br>But you don't know what to do  
>Oooh<br>You could be anything  
>But you don't know what to believe in<br>World before you  
>Show you<br>But you don't know what to do  
>Yeah<p>

Wow was all I can say she giggled

Thanks she said

So what do you want to do I asked

Scare people away… she said and I just stared blankly at her

I'm just kidding man up she said

Hey I like to scare people! I said embarrassed

Yes you do she said sarcastically and she stands up and I did the same and she started running and I started chasing her and I catch her and we tripped so she's on top of me and I'm just staring at her…soon our smiles faded and we just stare blankly at each other still in same position then I looked at her lips and I started to get closer in her face and were about to kiss when she realize what she's doing and she quickly back away and stands up and before I could speak she ran to her room

An hour later

Its been an hour since the almost kissing incident happened and sonny won't come out of her room so I knocked at her door

s..sonny ccan you come out I asked

why should I she said

umm I want to talk I said nervously

then lets talk she said through the door

well we cant talk if there's a door between us I said then she became quiet

Sonny's POV

well we cant talk if there's a door between us chad said and I don't know what to say

fine I said defeated I open the door and he put his hands in his pocket and looked at the ground

well what do you want to talk about I asked

umm about our almost…you know kiss he said and I nodded my head signaling him to continue

why did you back away? He asked why did he want to kiss me

umm it's a long story I said

well I have 13 hours and two days here so I think I have more time chad said so I mentioned him to sit down our couch

chad's POV

Sonny mentioned me to sit down on her couch so I did the moment we both sat down awkward silence filed the whole room so I decided to break it

Soo what's the story I said

Oh well umm its- but I cut her off by kissing her I don't know what I'm thinking but it just came to me

Sonny's POV

Chad just kiss me I was shocked first but I couldn't help to kiss back but it was getting more passionate so I decided to break the kiss and we just stare at each other and I hug him and started sobbing

**The end of second chapter do you like this pls review :DD**


	3. answers

**Hey guys I'm back sorry I'm only allowed to use my computer on week ends**

**Special thanks to:**

DannySamLover20

Moniquelovesooksandstories

Swactwilight 14

This chapter is for you

**Me:I do not own swac**

**Chad:but in this story you ….dare I say it you own me**

**Me:*gasp***

**Chad:I have to say it I dared myself **

**Answers!**

Sonny's POV

Shh its okay sonny Chad said while rubbing my back and finally I calm down

I'm sorry..i said

Why…what are you sorry for? He asked

Because I kissed you I only know you for 1 day and now I think that I like you I said while sobbing

What's wrong about that remember yesterday when I saw you I couldn't speak right all I can say is hi its okay sonny I like you Chad said

I have to tell you some thing Chad I said as I look in his eyes

Sure what is it? Chad said begging for an answer

Okay th- but I was cut off by a guy but not just any guy he's the man who entered our house also known as DAD

Hey Alison miss me HE said smirking evilly

Why would I miss you I spat while standing up

Sonny who's he? Chad asked

My so called dad I said

Come on Alison I'm your father don't I deserve a hug my dad said

Please I wouldn't hug the man who killed my mom! I shouted

Awww is my baby allie already grown up ? he said sarcastically I was about to shout at him when he ran towards me and punch me in my stomach

That's for screaming at me! He shouted

And now- but he was cut off because Chad punch him

Hey! If you punch my girl again you'll die Chad said and the worst thing happened my dad quickly stands up then took a knife from his pocket then he stab Chad in his shoulder then he started chasing me and the worst part is I couldn't help Chad so I'm running around the room avoiding him and I couldn't find Chad suddenly I heard a scream a man scream and I turn around and I saw my dad and Chad lying on the floor Chad had another knife in his stomach and my dad had a knife in his spine I quickly ran to Chad then he started speaking weakly

Hhe's ddead sonny he said slowly

Chad I will call for help okay I promise I said and he stopped me by grabbing my arm weakly

Sonny its fine just don't….dont lleave…..me he said

Chad please let me call an ambulance please I said crying

Shhhh don't cry I'm fine don't ….dont worry Chad said wiping my tears and slowly closing his eyes

CHAD! No please don't leave me CHAD! I screamed

Chad'sPOV

I slowly open my eyes only to see darkness…

Where am I?...where's sonny? I shouted and only echoes answer me

Anyone! I shouted again and this time somebody answered me

Please don't leave me CHAD! A girl said no I know that voice its sonny's voice

Sonny I'm not going to leave you then no body answered me again so I try to wake myself up

I open my eyes only to see men with white coats and mask and things in their hands so I try to speak but the words that came out of my mouth is eheh

No mr cooper your not allowed to speak yet one of the man said and they put a mask on me then everything went black a few minutes later I woke up in a white room….my body was aching my mind is full of questions and when sonny saw me she quickly ran towards me and hug me as tight as she could and I remember everything sonny her father the knife everything

Sonny a are you okay? I asked

Never better she said I try to hug her back but because of her dad she cant eat heavy food for a week her ribs is broken because of her dad and not just that the doctor said that sonny has heart disease so she need a company incase of…. Having an heart attack she cant be scared or surprise so I'll have to make her happy as her loving friend

Ms Monroe we need to run some test so can you please let mr Cooper rest and come with us the doctor said and she nodded before she leave she ran towards me and gave me a sweet peck on the lips thanks for saving me hero she said with a cute smirk

Thanks for making me feel better with a kiss I said and she giggled and said bye then skips out of the room

Your lucky mr cooper your girlfriend's sweet and beautiful the doctor said and I just nodded and smile

**The end of our third chapter so what you think? Review please:DDD**


	4. results

**Hey guys sorry I had a dengue fever….. so here's the 4****th**** chapter hope you enjoy**

**I do not own swac**

**chad:of coarse you don't but the title's all yours **

**results**

Sonny's POV

the doctor said

Yes? I saiid and he just look at me sadly

The test came out but not Mr. Cooper's test results but yours he said

oh… can can I know the results? I asked a little scared b ecause of what or how will the results come out

you need to sit dow he said so I sit on the nearest bench I see then he sat down next to me

at first we taught that you have a heart disease but we saw the results in your bood test and others we did a few hours ago, I'm sorry Ms Monroe you have a cancer in you heart …...as I heard him say those words I tried to prevent my tears from running down my face but I failed,

Ms its because of your dad…Mr Cooper said that he abuses you that's why after every beating the pain you feel the dirt you swallow all the blood that came out from you became the reason why you have the cancer…but you and your boyfriend are ucky beause here's a way that we can cure your cancer he said and I just nodded

We will have to go inside the doctor said so we stood up from the bench then we went inside the room of chad and I tried my best to give him a smile but failed because as soon as Chad saw me he's happy cute face turn into a worried cute nonsparky eyes face,then the doctor explainedd him my illness so the doctor sad that I cant eat heavy foods this whole week then after ths whole no heavy food week I have to rest 24/ 7

Don't worry I'm sure youll be cured in no time the doctor said just get some rest ms Monroe the doctor said then after that he left a few minutes later somebody barged in and its …its…

**Cliffhanger! The end of the chapter sorry its short**


	5. SONNY

**Hey I'm back…..**

**Sonny…**

Sonny's POV

PREVIOUSLY

_somebody barged in and its …its…_

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" I spat as I see Chad gave me a confused look

"why can't I see my dead stepdaughter " she said putting air Coates in the word dead

"fine you saw me now GO OUT" I spat at her

"Sonny who's she?" Chad asked _aww he's so cute when he's asking _wait snap out of it Sonny!

"well Chad she's my LOVING mother " I said in a sarcastic tone

"well nice to meet you " she said winking at Chad yuck!

"Chad sweetie stay here I'm going to talk to somebody" I told Chad and he nodded politely and me and my "MOM" talk outside of Chad's room

"How do you know that I'm I here?" I asked oh by the way my so called mother has black hair,big black eyes, an inch taller than me and if you let me vote from hottie or nottie I will choose WANNA BE! (**she is Pattie Justin's mother but in my story pattie's a bitch sorry for the word and beleibers**)

"your Father's in the Hospital and I can't pay so I need money" she said with a bored tone okay only her and my father knows that I'm alive oh and Chad

"let him die!" I shouted

"I knew you would say that. I was just kidding oh I came here to tell you that I arrange a marriage for you " she said

"YOU WHAT!" I asked a little shocked

"Arrange. Marriage. For you " she said

"your going to marry Justin….see you on Saturday and if you don't come something will happen to Mr .innocent inside" she said with an evil smirk

So I gently open Chad's hospital room door and I saw him sleeping so I tip toed next to him and just look at him then he started to wake up and smile when he saw me and I smiled back. He quickly sat up on his hospital bed and smiled genuinely at then I sat down beside him and hugged him and he hug back and the next thing I know I was crying and he is soothing my back keep on telling me that everything's okay and that he will always protect me I just hope we cod escape this thing together and no one is going to hurt us or separate us. The problem is how will I tell him the marriage thing?

Oh somebody please please please help me!

"uhh Chad" I said a little nervous

"yes?"

"Im getting married" I said and he's eyes grew wider then….

**Cliffhanger again SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LONG**


	6. Good day?

**Good Day?**

**I DO OWN SWAC]**

**Chad: really Channy456 really**

**Me: fine I do not own swac happy?**

**Chad: delighted **

**Sorry for really not updating SORRY!**

Chad's POV

After a few weeks after the heart breaking news that Sonny gave me, we decided to hide

So here I am with her on my apartment

_Flashback_

"_S…sonny… I love you" I said and she looked up to me and fresh tears came down to her cheeks_

"_I love you too" she said and looked at her slowly leaning down… then we kissed_

"_I'm not gonna let you go, I wont give you to Justin, we'll hide in my apartment" I said and she just nodded, so we went back to her old huse and she packed her things .. then I saw her take a mask and open a door , the moment she opened the door an ugly smell came out, its like a corpse is there, and Sonny came in I saw her kneel down next to the bed and take a sheet off, under the sheet, there lies Sonny's mother's corpse, she said her last goodbyes then kissed her finger and then touch her mother .we were on the way out, and that's when I saw my two best buddies Nico and Grady, they are who dared me to stay in this house for 3 nights and they saw me with Sonny they just looked at her gave me my 200 bucks then looked at Sonny again then left, weird…, so I was saying me and Sonny are living in my apartment in peace for the past 3 weeks_

_End of flashback_

I was reading the news today while Sonny making me and her breakfast

"Sonny! Want to go to the park?" I asked

"Sure, what time?" she said

"After break fast." I answered

So after break fast I took my shower after Sonny then we left the apartment.

~~~~~~~~~~CHANNY~~~~~~~~~~*****CHANNY********

So its now 6:00 in the afternoon and me and Sonny are exhausted you wanna know why, well we ran around the park bought ice cream rented a bike play balls with dogs bought cotton candy made a prank call and played with kids. So now me and Sonny are walking down the road to our apartment

"Sonny?, CHAD?" some one said

"Long time no see, Sonny" he added

"Y you?" Sonny and I said in union

"I haven't seen you in like 10 years " he said

"you always do the seeking and I always do the hiding, but now you did the hiding, didn't you know that I almost give up seeking for you? " he said

"Sonny, y you know him?" I asked

"he was my play mate" Sonny answered

"James" Sonny and I both said at the same time

**Cliffhanger again sorry for the long wait anyway REVIEW**


End file.
